Infractus Somes
by TekaWolf
Summary: Broken Body. The Dark Lord is gone, Harry Potter still missing, and Sevreus Snape is suspicious about the tortured creature now housed at Hogwarts...for what kind of snake would go against the Heir of Slytherin?
1. Prolouge

This is a collaboration between myself and bluerain1984, it's ridiculously long so I'm going to be breaking it up into several parts, likely three or so. Don't worry, only the first chapter is new articles like this.

**HARRY POTTER MISSING!**

The Boy Who Lived unseen since the Final Task!

Mere days after the disastrous to the Triwazard Tournament, in which mysterious circumstances conspired to name Harry Potter the Triwizard Champion and resulted in the unexplained death of Hufflepuff contestant, Cedric Diggory, Champion Harry Potter disappeared! Gone without a trace as if snatched from his own bed in Gryffendor tower. His friends, already reeling from Diggory's death, are clearly devastated by this new tragedy. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, declined and interview but issued this statement. 'I have no doubt that young Mister Potter is still alive'. These strange goings on beg the question, is You-Know-Who back as Harry Potter claimed? Or did he murder young Cedric Diggory and now flees to escapes punishment?

Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet

**YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS!**

The dreaded Dark Lord is back!

5 Months after the disappearance of Harry Potter, the only one to have ever survived You-Know-Who's attack it has been confirmed that the recent rise in death and disappearances is in fact the work of the most feared wizard since Grindewald Despite panicked reassurances by the Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who denies 'He' has returned, the evidence is undeniable. The amount of murders, disappearances and even one shocking first-hand account all lead this reporter to the solid conclusion that You-Know-Who is back with a force as great as before, and, according to the witness, a terrifying new 'pet' to do his bidding. HE IS BACK!

Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED!**

Dark Lord devoured by his own pet!

In the dead of night a group of Aurors and vigilante wizards infiltrated the hideout of You-Know-Who, a location that was discovered to be the former home of the renowned Malfoy family. The wizards and witches involved in the raid bravely dispatched the Death Eater army, discovering at last the identity of the Dark Lord's 'pet'. A juvenile basilisk, kept near You-know-Who's throne room, used to torture and kill his captives, including the Auror Alestor Moody, found murdered without a mark on him two months earlier. Famed and powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore, led the charge, determined not to loose any more to You-Know-Who. Just as Dumbledore's forces were being pushed back a stray spell shattered the basilisk's cage and the monstrous serpent joined the fray. To the shock of all it attacked its own master! With a single snap He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was slain and devoured by the very creature he claimed to have dominion over. It is a miracle and a blessing that the Dark Wizard has finally, truly been destroyed. The fate of the monster that caused his downfall has yet to be determined.

Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet

**Deadly Serpent Retrieved and Kept at Hogwarts!**

Compassionate act or deadly mistake?

After his glorious victory against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Albus Dumbldore, against all advice and better judgment, did not destroy You-Know-Who's basilisk! He is housing the deadly beast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as if it were a harmless kneazle! To quote Dumbledore 'Without its eyes any real threat the creature posses is negligible at best. It is no more dangerous than a manticore without fangs, or a peryton without horns'. Still, many parents are outraged, and talk has sprung up of replacing the old wizard, who, many agree, has seen the last of his glory days.

When asked for comment, Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper and current caretaker of the basilisk said, 'Asmodues is a good snake! Once you get to know 'im, he's quite affectionate'. This testimony from a being who was expelled from Hogwarts 50 years ago, from a half-giant with a well known love for excessively dangerous monsters. Most troubling indeed.

Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet


	2. Chapter 1

It was well after dark at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The night was still, and it was late enough that all that stirred were the nocturnal inhabitants of the grounds and the Forbidden Forest beyond.

At least, that's all that should have been moving about in the dark. Furtive movement told the tale of humans creeping through the night, easily identifiable humans at that. What little moonlight there was shone off the white-blond hair of Draco Malfoy, and the heavy lumbering steps of the two with him identified them as his cronies and body guards Crabbe and Goyle. Their destination was the magically reinforced greenhouse that the basilisk that had killed the Dark Lord was being kept in. With them the Slytherin trio carried something that struggled with muffled clucks in a burlap sack. They reached the door and with a sharp, muttered word Malfoy broke the locking enchantment and eased open the door keeping the massive snake off the Hogwart's grounds.

Inside the green house the serpent woke as the door opened, freezing as it realized its haven had been invaded. It was small for a basilisk, and very very young. Starved nearly to the point of death and covered in scars from its time with Voldemort, the worst or which where its eyes had been brutally removed. The long tongue flickered and it broke its paralysis enough to pull away as it caught the scent of rooster.

The Slytherins had no notion that they had been noticed and the entered cautiously, Crabbe first, with the squirming sack held before him like a shield. Malfoy came in last, predictably hiding behind the bigger boys.

"D-draco…maybe this isn't such a good idea…he's still a baslisk…" Crabbe's shaking voice trailed off at the glare Malfoy directed at him.

"Shut up. No one asked your opinion, just keep that stupid bird quiet until we're close."

No time for replay as the basilisk reared out of the brush, fangd bared. But it didn't attack. The massive head swung side to side, tongue slicking in an out and it slithered backwards, away from the scent of the basilisk's mortal enemy. Malfoy laughed, high and grating, at the sight.

"See! He's afraid, of a Sunday's dinner no less!" he snatched the sack from Crabbe and pulled the now highly aggravated rooster out by its feet. The bird began to squawk immediately, protesting its rough treatment. The snake pulled back further, hissing in obvious fear.

"That thing killed the Dark Lord?" Goyle's incredulous shout was mocking.

"It's a coward!" Any fear Crabbe had felt of the massive snake was long gone.

"How's that feel?" Malfoy jeered at the creature, eyes alight with cruel glee, "What's the matter you giant purse? Want me to make the scary chicken go away?" he shook the rooster and the bird crowed.

The effect was immediate as the basilisk nearly collapsed in pain, head thudding against the ground. A scream tore from its throat and the sound froze the Slytherins in place, for it was the scream of a human, high and raw with agony.

"W-what was that?"

"It sounded like a person!"

"Don't be stupid!" Malfoy snarled at his shaken cronies. "He's just a cowardly blind worm, a pair of boots waiting to happen!" To prove his point the stalked forward, shaking the rooster in front of him, making it crow all the louder.

Now the serpent reacted. It lunged, desperate to make the noise stop. Jaws clashed in the air above and away from Malfoy as pain fouled it aim. The strike was nowhere near the rooster or the Slytherin boy.

The panicked lashing out did its job and Malfoy dropped the rooster with a screech and bolted for the door. His cronies followed, leaving the battered chicken to fend for itself. It didn't last long as the moment the pain receded the basilisk found and killed it. Only then turning its attention to the retreating Slytherins and following them to make sure they left it in peace.

They had run in almost blind terror out the door…straight into the looming form of their Head of House. The Potions Maser was intimidating on the best of days and at the moment looked about to sear the flesh from their bones at the slightest provocation. In their terror, the children didn't notice.

"What in Merlin's name do you three think you are doing? Do you have **any **idea of the danger you just escaped?" His voice was cold and controlled…too controlled, and dangerous. They still didn't notice.

"Professor that thing attacked us! It sh-" Malfoy was cut off mid word.

"It attacked when provoked. Be grateful that it missed." The tone said that they were going to feel rather unlucky the snake hadn't killed them.

"But P-potter…" Goyle was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs from Malfoy, too late, as Snape's attention now snapped around to him.

"What about Potter, Mr. Goyle?" if his tone has been cold before now it was so frigid as to be painful.

The Slytherin boy, who was just realizing how angry his Head of House was, never got the chance to answer as there was a menacing hiss from directly behind him. The basilisk had emerged from the greenhouse, still devoid of the muzzle that should have gone on when the door opened. The enchantments that normally kept the basilisk from attacking had been broken with Malfoys cancelling of the door locks, leaving the snake free.

With a trio of identical squeaks the Slytherin students bolted to hide behind their teacher. Snape ignored them, inwardly rolling his eyes at their cowardice and raised his wand to the approaching serpent. He did not expect to need to use it.

"At ease, Asmodues." As expected the basilisk stopped as the Potion's Master spoke. It was still clearly agitated however, judging by the scales raised like a dogs hackles along the back of its neck. Snape decided that soothing the snake immediately was the better option than dealing with recalcitrant students. He glanced back at them.

"I'll deal with you three later…be gone." He didn't have to say it twice as the Slytherin boys shot off toward the castle, nearly running into each other in their haste to get away. The snake hissed after them, baring long fangs, but subsided once they were gone.

The Head of Slytherin turned full attention to the young basilisk, black gaze sweeping over the still far too thin form. The serpent's spine was still clearly showing, the hollows between its ribs plain…which made the places where those ribs had been broken and left to heal wrongly very clear to see. It was covered in scar tissue and wounds, many of which were still open and raw, though no longer infected and well on their way to healing. He sighed, the sound almost defeated, and slowly approached the creature.

"You…have been ill treated," his words were slow. The basilisk snorted in what sounded like agreement, the flickering tongue its only movement. After a moment of hesitation Snape rested his palm against the snake's scar seamed nose.

"But you are used to pain, aren't you? What those fools did was nothing compared to the brutality you have faced…" the trailed off and self consciously patted the snake's nose, careful of the myriad of wounds.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment of you." The man's voice was low, musing, as if pieces of a rather complex and twisted puzzle were falling slowly into place. In response to his words Asmodues startled, but though his long body twitched he held his head still under the Potion Master's hand. The snake gave a soft sound, almost and agreeing hiss, and finally relaxed.

Snape removed his hand and his voice became the rough sternness of his usual heartless mask.

"Return to your sanctuary. I will ensure the replacement of the enchantments and make sure those idiots do not attempt this stunt again." The snake hissed softly, nodding his agreement and after a moment the scared head raised resting on the man's should for a brief second. Asmodues was comfortable with few humans, and it seemed that despite his orneriness Snape had joined that select group.

"Have off now. Don't need anyone thinking that I've gone soft." But he was gentle in pushing the snake's head away from him.

Said reptile snorted, amused, but pulled his head back from the man, dropping slowly back to the ground. He turned back to the greenhouse with a sigh, slowly returning to the shelter, with only a 'glance' back at the Potions Master. Once inside he vanished into the bushes, curling in the most sheltered corner to try to sleep.

Snape for his part, made certain the basilisk had gone back inside and was settled, then replaced the enchantments on the greenhouse. He then woke Hagrid, making certain the half giant knew what had transpired, and made doubly certain that the protections on the snake were reinforced before finally leaving. His mind was spinning as he made the long walk back to the castle, twisting around the impossible idea that Goyle and the basilisk's own actions had planted there. With each passing moment he became more certain of his suspicions….he got little sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 2

It was late in the morning before Asmodues's restless sleep was interrupted by the vibrations of three sets of rather distinct footsteps. He managed to rouse himself and so was not startled when Hargid opened the greenhouse door and the muzzle wrapped around his nose as Dumbledore and Snape entered in after the half giant.

"Aaaaaaazy, ye got some vis'tors today." The big man turned to Dumbledore, "Now be careful ye don't go upsettin' 'im. After wot happened las' night 'es sure to be tired an' there ain't nothin' wors'en a grumpy snake."

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"We are very much aware of Asmodues's condition and the events of last night, my good man. We will be nothing but courteous I assure you." The old wizard shooed Hagrid out, still reassuring him.

Asmodues snorted softly, waiting a moment before slithering slowly from his hiding place, head tilted at them in curiosity he could not express, tongue flickering from behind the muzzle. It was not often that the Headmaster came down to visit him, even less often that he was accompanied by Snape and did not want Hagrid present.

As if sensing that the snake was contemplating him the old man turned to the basilisk. Fearless of the giant snake he held a hand out like one might to greet a dog.

"Good morning Asmodues, may I take a look at you?" his voice was soft, cordial, as if speaking to another person. This was not the first time the young basilisk had heard the question, as his wounds needed near constant attention and the snake nodded, laying his head carefully down at Dumbledore's feet.

Dumbledore looked the creature over carefully, lightly patting the spike crowned head with caution for the sharp points. He examined the reptile closely, taking particular note of the rather oddly shaped scaring on its head. After a few moments he looked to Snape.

"Are you quite certain of your suspicions Severus? It is almost inconceivable to believe that-"

Snape cut him off.

"Quite certain, Albus. Think about it, it all makes perfect sense. The boy's vanishing, the lack of any body or even evidence of one, the acquiring of the basilisk shortly thereafter. If the Dark Lord had killed him, you and I both know that he would have displayed the body for all to see. Then this creature, when forced to kill those aligned with the Light, chose to blind itself instead." He paused as the snake in question shuddered with a low whine.

"And then it defied and later **devoured **the heir of Slytherin, who was supposed to be able to control all snakes. Even after that, the creature has shown itself to be docile to everyone save those who bring it pain." He paused again, hesitant for a moment, "And last night…I swear to you its cries were human." There was a soft hiss from the snake at the mention of the previous night and a low whine at the word 'human'. Both men stared at the reptile a moment, the abused and battered creature shivering with nerves.

Albus sighed, heavy and tired, and gentle fingers traced a lightning bolt through the scaring on the snake's head, the scales had been torn away and left to fester and so ravaged that the shape was not visible on the scaled skin itself.

"You have made your case well and I am forced to admit that you have seen what my old eyes did not. The poor creature's torture makes a sickening kind of sense now. Tom would have had no reason to harm a normal basilisk, but one that had been his enemy…" He trailed off a moment, shaking his head. "In light of that, I concur…this poor creature could be none other than Harry Potter."

The snake in question gave a deep, soul piercing whine, shuddering under the hand still on his head. After a moment he nodded, as much movement as he dared with Dumbledore's hand still among the sharp spikes, and went still again but for the tremors that wracked his scared and emaciated frame.

After the snakes own response to the proclamation there was no denying that the creature was indeed the student they had all thought dead for the almost year since his disappearance.

"My poor boy…" Dumbledore's voice was chocked with sorrow and no little pity as he gently patted the serpent's large head. "You have been through a torture words simply cannot describe. I am sorry my boy, deeply sorry that I did not protect you properly. You have my word Harry that I will find a way to return you to your proper form."

"And what until then Albus?" Snape's voice was terse, "What now? We know his true identity but no one else will believe it, not even from you." The Headmaster sighed in agreement.

"We say nothing until Harry is ready for them to know, which I rather doubt will be before we manage to restore him to human shape, am I correct my boy?"

The basilisk that was Harry Potter whined again, with a slow, careful nod. He relaxed as much as he could but sporadic shivers still rattled his scales. Albus patted the snakes head again and looked toward Snape.

"Now Severus, in order to do proper research for developing the reversal to Mr. Potter's situation I as of you to continue to procure samples from him. Venom, scales, blood, anything he is willing to give us. Everyone will assume that you are merely after more potions ingredients. In the meantime I will consult, discreetly, with my colleges…all of this must be done with the utmost secrecy." Snape nodded to the older man's words, but Dumbledore wasn't quite finished.

"And Severus, if you have time when I cannot, could you perhaps visit him? Not merely for samples but for company? I know were I in his situation I would be terribly lonely for a friend." He paused and gave an odd smile, "And perhaps the constant presence of a teacher will have the rest of the students more at ease."

Snape nodded, his tone holding reluctant and grudging agreement.

"I will do so. I find him more agreeable in this form anyway." He smirked as the snake hissed at him for the comment, but his dark amusement sobered when he looked towards the once human creature and the scars standing out starkly against his green-black hide.

"I will assist you in restoring him…I do regret the loss of her eyes." His voice dropped to a mere murmur and with that last faintly bitter statement the Potions Master turned on his heel and left the greenhouse.

Albus sighed as the younger man left and shook his head before turning back to the snake that was Harry Potter. After a moment's contemplation he transfigured a rock into a bench and settled himself down.

"He's not such a bad fellow you know. Quite brilliant actually, and a skilled Healer, though he'd never admit it." The old man shook his head, giving the snake a smile, even if the boy couldn't see it.

"Ah but enough of that. Have I ever recounted any of my own escapades as a student my boy?"

Harry shook his spiked head as he coiled in a loose circle around the bench, head tilted to listen to the Headmaster. He was more relaxed now than Albus had seen him since he was brought to Hogwarts. The old man looked him over, noting the relaxation and with a flippant movement of his hand removed the muzzle.

"No need for that I don't think. You wouldn't hurt a fly unless it crowed." The young basilisk hissed in what was most likely agreement and Dumbledore chuckled, patting the creature's head.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, my first year of Hogwarts…" the old man rambled off on his own experiences and the mischief he had managed to get into. He droned on for several hours, until the sun was beginning to set and Hagrid came to bring the basilisk it's meal for the day.

At the half giant's approach Dumbledore magicked the muzzle back on.

"My apologies child, but it is best to pretend that I'm still in the dark as to who and what you really are." He patted the snake and stood slowly as the door opened. "Good evening Hagrid."

The groundskeeper blinked at him, clearly surprised the Headmaster was still there.

"Evenin' sir…everythin' alright? 'E's not been too grouchy I 'ope."

"On the contrary. He's been quiet friendly and hangs on my every word." The old man sounded distinctly amused.

"I been tellin' people that! 'E's quite affectionate, darn near cuddly if ye ask me." Hagrid was in fervent agreement with the Headmaster's verdict of the snake's temperament.

"'Ere ye go Azzy. I know ye'd rather have it alive but yer not well enough yet." He slung the rather dead boar that was to be the snake's meal off his shoulder, dropping it in front of the still muzzled nose. The snake gave a hissing whine and nudged his large nose against the groundskeeper's leg. The man gave the snake an apologetic pat.

"Sorry Azzy, we'll leave ye to eat now." He ushered Dumbledore for the door of the greenhouse, as always putting the comfort of his animals over that of everyone else.

"I know ye could jus' take th' muzzle off, but its better t' let 'im eat in peace. Gets nervy when theres people aroun' an' 'e's got food. Comes from bein' starved like 'e was."

"Entirely understandable." Albus followed him out, "I can always visit Asmodues another time."

"An' I bet 'e'd like that." Hagrid agreed with the older man as they left. Once the door was closed and no humans inside the muzzle vanished, letting the boy turned basilisk at his meal. He'd been a snake too long to even hesitate over food, and settled down to swallow his meal in true serpent fashion; head first.


	4. Chapter 3

Dumbledore managed to visit the basilisk's greenhouse daily, often after dinner and classes were over. He'd spend at least an hour just talking and telling stories of his own days at Hogwarts to the child-snake. But a night a week into the new routine the Headmaster was late for his nightly meeting with the basilisk and it was nearly an hour later that footsteps reverberated the ground outside and the greenhouse door swung open.

The snake hissed in mild irritation as the muzzle appeared, waking him from the doze he'd managed to fall into. Human presence had him rearing, tongue flickering with its usual rapidity. The unmistakable combination of cool, damp stone and potions ingredients came to him and he relaxed as he recognized Snape's personal scent. The Potion's Master, however, was tense, the man's stiffness translated through the way he walked.

"Forgive the intrusion Asm-…..Mr. Potter," he sounded unsure of the form of address he preferred.

"I have come to let you know that the Headmaster is unable to visit you this day. He is searching for the remedy to your…..condition. As such, I have come to fill his place." His voice was as stiff as the rest of him. He sat on the bench Albus had made, before quickly standing as if unsure that he would be staying long enough to sit.

Still reared, Harry lightly poked his bound muzzle against the man's shoulder. Snape jumped, and sneered, shoving the prodding nose back with surprising gentleness.

"Forgive me," sarcasm laced his tone, "I have never been one for," he hesitated, "pleasant conversation. It has never come naturally to me. ...But of course you know that." He was rambling and Harry covered his amusement by shifting into a loose coil around the bench Snape was still standing beside. The man started pacing the small space left by the snake's body as he continued speaking.

"I do not mean that I hate to speak, but it is a rarity that anyone outside my classroom would wish to listen…and even then they do not care to hear." He paused in his pacing and crossed his arms, staring at the ground with a scowl. His black gaze flickered to the rather tame seeming basilisk.

"And do stop that nudging. It is embarrassing to myself and degrading to you, given that you have loudly professed to hate my very existence as much as I detest yours." There was a bitter note to the words, and Harry gave a derisive snort that was decidedly amused.

Snape glared at him.

"You find this amusing, Potter?" Voice gone hard and sharp, "I should have known that your personality would not have suffered from being forced into this state. Such arrogance, just like your father," his voice dropped to an angry, bitter mutter, "Wretched James Tosser."

The basilisk flinched away from the man's tone with an almost whine, flattening against the ground. Severus eyed the reptile, and sighed, realizing that the boy turned snake was in a rather delicate mental state and he could not treat him as he had when he was human. But he could not just let the rant die off, though he did manage to gentle his tone.

"He, and those friends of his, were insufferable." Now he felt as if he were explaining to the creature why the hate ran so deep, "Show offs and school yard bullies at best. The curses the flung at me daily were numerous and with no regard to rule or risk. You at least did not torment those of…lesser breeding and appearance." He settled finally on the bench and Harry curled his long body closer around him.

The Potion's Master didn't seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts as he was. He absently traced the petal of one of the many flowers growing in the greenhouse.

"I had no friends to give comfort to me…none except for her…" he'd clearly forgotten the snake-child was there, and Harry was of no mind to remind him. "I still remember when I first showed her the river near home, how her eyes sparkled, how her smile outshone the sun. We promised we'd be the best of friends…" He sighed, and his voice dropped to a soft whisper, "Lily…."

The basilisk at his feet gave a slightly startled twitch, hissing softly for a moment before giving an irritated sound, shaking his head. A thousand questions of why Snape was speaking of his mum as she'd been his best friend and not a one he could ask in any way the man could understand.

Snape jumped at the snake-speech and remembered who he was rambling too. His normally pale features went red, the flush of blood to his face visible even to the basilisk's heat vision. The Potion's Master coughed, covering embarrassment from his inattention.

"Ah…that," the loss of words lasted only a moment. "In the end she abandoned me as all do. My father, my mother, I suppose one could call Albus a friend, but even he is more mentor and colleague than companion."

Harry hissed softly, and shifted, rearing to rest his head on the rock beside his teacher. He'd have poked the man again, but he wasn't sure he wanted to push his luck that much. Said man eyed him, suspicious of the snake-child's motives and then sighed. He raised his hand, set it down, and after a few false starts and much hesitation he patted the snake's spiked head. The basilisk startled at the touch, but relaxed just as quickly. Snape relaxed as well, having been half expecting the serpent to take his arm off, muzzle or no. But he had an image to maintain and he pretended he hadn't done any such thing as….human as patting the head of the Potter boy…even if most would just think he was getting on with the giant man eating snake.

"Now I believe classes are to begin again shortly and I must go. However, before I depart..." He produced a vial and a pair of pliers, "A scale, if I may?" Harry of course, couldn't see the instruments, but he'd heard the question enough to know what was coming. He nodded, and Snape worked quickly to pull a smaller scale and heal the resulting wound. A moment's hesitation after the deed was done and he patted the serpent's head again.

"As always my thanks for your willingness to supply samples." The snake merely nodded, the pain of scale pulling or the little bit of bloodletting he did for Snapes supply didn't even register to his mind, so used to pain was his body.

Snape gave a smirk that was almost a smile, secure in the knowledge that the boy could not see the genuinely pleased expression and took his leave.

Harry sighed at being alone again and spent the rest of the day curled in the sun in his favorite basking spot.


	5. Chapter 4

It was again Severus to be the one to visit the snake child as Dumbledore was still too busy with his research to leave the castle for any length of time. The Potions Master entered the greenhouse with only a moment of hesitation, pausing when the serpent's large head reared from the brush. The long tongue slid out from behind the muzzle and he calmed upon tasting Snape, relaxing back to the ground with a soft hiss that sounded suspiciously like a greeting.

"Expecting me then?" Snape kept his voice neutral. He had been hoping to slip in and sit unnoticed. "Astonishing that you even deign to greet me, given how you so prefer the likes of Albus or Hagrid." The tone was faintly mocking.

Harry snorted, hissing softly before cutting whatever he had been trying to say with a sigh, settling himself more comfortably on his coils.

Snape didn't notice, too preoccupied with the sheer awkwardness of the situation. He took a seat on the bench, tapping his foot in though as he tried to come up with something to say to the serpent. However, no pleasantly mindless conversation topics occurred to him so he decided to fill the time by catching the boy up on the learning that he'd 'missed'.

"No sense to avoid education just because of dark magic." The tone was as sardonic as any he'd used while Harry was actually in class, and with no further preamble the started in on his lecture. The snake at his feet gave a mildly amused snort, turning his attention to the Potions Master himself from where he'd been rather thoroughly distracted by the vibrations of the man's tapping foot. He shifted closer, listening with a focus all out of proportion with his previously known interest in potions.

Snape took note of the avid attention and paused, "You were never so attentive in class, Potter." Harry just hissed at him, the sound rising and falling and with specific inflections that meant he was saying something. He cut himself off again with a rumble as he again remembered that he couldn't communicate.

The Potions Master smirked at the irritated reptile.

"Another happy accident. I do not speak parsletongue and so do not have to suffer through your ill thought quips." There was a touch of maliciousness in the humor in the man's voice. It got him another hiss and the snake's jaws worked behind the muzzle as if he wished to snap at him.

Snape took the warning signs for what they were. He was no longer tormenting a harmless human child, and he well knew how dangerous the boy could be now. He eyed the basilisk a moment, grateful now that he'd left the muzzle on, and sighed. He changed the subject.

"Should your eyes be impossible to restore you may require an assistant during class….I suggest Granger. She may be an insufferable know-it-all but she has more sense than the rest of your companions." Not the best change of subject perhaps, but the snake child was no longer irritated with him. The basilisk twitched, no doubt over the thought of remaining blind, but he nodded his agreement. Snape sighed over the pained look that was clear even on the reptilian face. He winced, and gave the snake's head an awkward pat.

"I will do what I can boy." Harry startled under the touch but relaxed his head back onto the bench next to Snape. There was silence after that, heavy and awkward. Snape sighed and grumbled.

"When did simple interaction become a chore?" The snake gave an agreeing sounding hiss.

"You seem most attentive when one speaks of your parents, understandable given that you did not know them." He snorted, "Though why anyone would want to know about Tosser boggled even my mind." That got him hissed at, which he promptly ignored.

"Your mother, on the other hand, was different." The snake quieted the hiss, head tilted to him with rapt attention. Snape raised a brow, smirking slightly as he realized that he had a significant advantage over Black and Lupin in this matter.

"I suppose I would know the most about her past, given our friendship in our youth…" he trailed off, musing silently. After a moment Harry gave a soft, enquiring sound, breaking the Potions Master from his reverie.

"You…perhaps would not want to hear how your sainted mother chose the likes of me to be her friend, would you?" He was surprised when the snake-child gave a low rumble and nodded.

The faintest ghost of a smile crossed the man's sallow features and he patted the reptile's head again, lingering over the contact for a moment. With a cough he removed his hand and began his tale.

"I had seen her before our actual meeting. Given my home circumstance and….peculiarities I did not have any friends. In fact I was rather avoided and received nothing but sneers and glares for acknowledgement." He sounded bitterly amused, "She was the only one who smiled at the sight of me. I had not known her true nature until I witnessed her fly from a swing over her putrid sister's head." Harry twitched at the mention of Petunia, but Snape gave no notice and continued, "I cannot express my elation at discovering she was no Muggle, but a witch to the wizard I already knew I was."

He snorted, corners of his lips twitching, "I had rehearsed how I would introduce myself. I would slowly gain her trust, but then her abilities were thrown in my face and all my plans fell away. When her sister demanded to know why she was different I could not stay quiet and merely watch. Like a fool I stepped from my hiding place and blurted 'You're a witch'…she of course thought me mad or merely taunting her." He sighed, "Her sister knew who I was of course, if not what, and threw all manner of childish insults at me as she drug Lily away…I was crushed that our meeting had gone so very badly." His voice carried the weight of remembered pain, if no longer the pain itself. Harry shifted with a soft sound, for a moment leaning his muzzle against the Professor's arm. The man started, but did not shift away.

"For a month after I tried to convince her of the truth." He smiled, "It took my own display of magic in which I managed to make rocks fly about her head until she had a stone halo, until she believed me. We made a secret place at the river, just for us, and pledged a forever friendship. We even shared the joy of receiving our Hogwarts letters there. It was I who got to show her around Diagon Alley when we went to get our wands and supplies. Olivander found the perfect wand for her, just the thing for charms I knew she would be so very good at." There was joy in the man's voice, something that shocked Harry, but the snake did not move so much as a muscle, afraid as he was that Snape would stop his narrative if he was reminded of who he was baring his soul to.

The joy faded as he continued.  
"Petunia was jealous of course. Disgusting child, worse yet as the years progressed. She hated Lily's talents, hated her beauty, for even as a child Lily was beautiful…..She was so devastated when her sister declared her hatred for her…." A sharp hiss escaped Harry's muzzled mouth at the second mention of his Aunt.

Snape blinked, one brow arching at the venom in the sound.

"No love lost between you and your 'family' then?" the tone was questioning, faintly mocking and Harry gave a muffled snarl, pulling sharply away from the Potions Master. The man winced, grateful yet again for the snake's lack of vision as empathy crossed his face.

"Enough of Petunia then…." His tone was subdued. If the mere mention of the woman's name gave the boy turned basilisk brought that unbidden reaction….what had his home life truly been like? He shoved the question away and with minimum of self consciousness continued his narrative.

"Your mother was strong, boy, and found courage to move on through her devastation." He gave a sudden grin, only allowing the expression because it could not be seen, "That train ride to Hogwarts was Lily's first experience with our kind's treats. I will never forget her scream as a chocolate frog leapt into her hair…Oh the time I had trying to catch it before it could begin to melt." He started laughing then, and Harry had to force himself to remain still. The Potions Master's laugh was not the cackling thing the snake-by expected it to be…it sounded truly happy, and was deep, almost pleasant to listen to. It was eerie though, for there was a note in it that did not entirely speak of sanity.

Yet Harry found himself relaxing as Snape so clearly became more at ease with him, almost human in his expressing his emotions.

"We had great fun that first year, your mother and I. Though not in the same house we took all the classes together we could. I was the better when studying, but she outshone me in practice. Her potions were excellent, her charms were nothing but perfection….no spell seemed beyond her reach. Only once did I ever correct her pronunciation." The smirk in his voice was clearly audible as he finished speaking. Companionable silence fell between them for a while, though after a time Snape heaved a sigh.

"Time to continue teaching your peers." There was the faintest trace of genuine disappointment in his voice. He stood.

"You did enjoy my telling you about Lily, did you not?" Harry was half certain he imagined the want of approval that lurked beneath Snape's soft words. The snake gave an approving hiss and nodded.

Snape smiled again, the expression strained as his face was still getting used to being able to make the expression.

"Then when Albus is unavailable I shall return and continue…Lily was every bit a saint and it is only fair to her memory that I share her with her son." Only a moment's hesitation and he patted Harry's rather spikey head.

The relaxed atmosphere was shattered by a rather loud thud as something hit the greenhouse wall ad another as what hit the wall hit the ground. Harry thought recognized the specific vibrations of a body falling. He wasn't wrong.

Snape whirled, wand drawn, pleasant expressions gone as if they'd never existed. His face twisted up in anger when the intruder stood and was revealed to be a rather terrified Neville Longbottom.

The Gryffendor boy and Luna Lovegood had snuck down to take a look at the basilisk. Neville going only to keep Luna from coming alone. For her part, the Ravenclaw girl had wanted to see the creature that Hagrid claimed was oddly docile to humans. They had climbed a tree besides the greenhouse, and as it was bespelled to allow no outside noise in, Snape had not heard them. But the enchantments only went one way, and the two fifth years had heard everything Snape had said to the basilisk.

Luna dropped out of the tree, graceful when Neville had merely fallen out of it. With no hesitation she entered the greenhouse. Neville followed, pale and trembling.

"So…Asmodues is Harry…" her voice was soft, as if their strange revelation made perfect sense to her.

Harry, for his part, relaxed at the familiar voice. His long tongue flickered from behind his muzzle to catch her scent, storing it away in his memory so he wouldn't again have to hear her voice to know the human heat signature was Luna. Luna of course, was entirely unphased by the situation and walked right up to the basilisk, laying a small hand on his nose.

"Hello Harry. We've missed you, why didn't you let us know it was you? You're very pretty as a snake you know, and not threatening at all."

Harry snorted, but he knew Luna didn't expect an answer from him. He shifted out from under her hand, head tilting toward the other heat signature. That one hadn't spoken yet, and all the basilisk could tell beneath the terror was that it was a human male, roughly the same age as Luna and with an odd underscent of plants. He relaxed a moment later as the boy spoke and he recognized Neville's voice.

"B-b-but Luna….It's a basilisk! It can't possibly be H-harry…It's impossible!" His voice was shaking and his gave kept flickering from the terrifying serpent to the just as terrifying Snape.

The Potions Master's black eyes flashed and his glare became impossibly more menacing. He had the boy backed against the greenhouse wall, wand at his throat, in the space of time in took to blink.

"Professor Snape seems to believe its Harry." Her voice was calm, "Don't you, sir? You were telling him about his mum." She tilted her head at the man, pale eyes glittering.

"You should smile more. You're surprisingly comely when you do." She didn't even blink as the man shifted to point his wand at her. One spidery hand lashed out and grabbed Neville by the collar.

"If either of you so much as breath a word of this to anyone I will personally remove your tongues for potions ingredients. Do I make myself clear?" The menace in his voice had Neville nodding violently.

Harry snorted, no longer did that tone cause him any sort of anxiety. He reared, lightly nudging Luna's shoulder with a soft hiss. Luna smiled and hugged the snake as best she could.

"I missed you too Harry. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Still hugging the snake she looked to Snape, "If it's alright Professor, I'd like to come and visit Harry sometimes too. I want to hear more about you and his mum. She sounds sweet."

Snape managed a rather strangled noise at her request.

"I suppose…if your friend does not mind…." He sounded like he hadn't quite caught his wits. In fact the question stunned him enough that he actually dropped Neville.

The Gryffendor bolted to hide behind Luna, and quickly realized that the move had put him right next to the basilisk. He jumped back with a squeak to try to hide behind a shrub.

Harry hissed and jerked away from the quick movements. Head reared back and tongue flickering rapidly, the speed at which Neville was moving clearly had the snake on edge. A hand on his side had him twitching again, but scent told him it was Snape and he forced himself to relax.

"Calm, boy…He's worse than his frog isn't he?" The sneer was easily heard. He shifted, grabbing Neville by the collar again and was instantly in 'evil teacher' mode.

"'You are both tardy to class, and have blatantly broken several rules. Fifty points from both your houses and a week's worth of detention. Be grateful it isn't more." He proceeded out of the greenhouse, dragging a terrified Neville behind him. Luna trailed along after and waved to Harry as she left.

"Bye Asmodues, I'll visit you later." Her voice was ever cheerful, despite the punishments she and the Gryffendor faced.

The snake 'watched' them go, relaxing as the muzzle vanished. He retreated for his favorite place to rest…and to recover from again having his sanctuary invaded.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, the chapters are going to get a lot longer from here on out…mostly cause I have WAY more material than I thought I did^.^ My bad… But I'm pretty sure you lot won't complain about longer chapters…..Even if it will mean it takes me longer to update, which I'm going to apologize for right now. Ah well, onto more tortured Harry^.^

And it was pointed out to me that I have been spelling Gryffindor wrong… oops. I'll not make that mistake again hopefully. In my defense, I'm a Slytherin.

It was early the next day when Albus visited the greenhouse. His steps were slow, with a hint of unsteadiness that nothing but a blind snake would pick up. Harry did notice, nervous and alert as always when someone approached. He relaxed when he caught Dumbledore's scent, though worried about the old man's health, he greeted the headmaster with a friendly hiss.

Albus smiled at the greeting and settled on the bench in the greenhouse with a very much muffled groan, and banished the basilisk's muzzle.

"Hello Harry. I do hope the last few days haven't been too boring for you."

The snake snorted with a shake of his head. Honestly boredom sounded like a wonderful thing after everything else he'd been through. He shifted closer to the bench, long tongue flickering. He whined, easily tasting the Headmaster's weakness and responding to it as if he could see the circles under the man's eyes or the shaking of his hands. With utmost care he nudged his arm, another concerned whine rising from his throat.

Dumbledore, whether by choice or true lack of understanding, took the sound as Harrys own distress at being unable to communicate. He patted gently at the spike crowned head.

"I know my boy, it's frustrating. I am feeling rather frustrated myself." He sighed, "I have discovered the possible magics used to turn you into this, but I have not yet found a counter curse or remedy for the situation." He paused, continuing to pet the snake's scared head.

"I think I may need to create it, if indeed it can be created. It will take time, but I promise you Harry, even if it should cost me my life I will restore you to human form."

The soft proclamation got him rather viciously hissed at. Harry jerked away from him, shaking his head in vehement disagreement. He wasn't worth the old man's life.

Albus only chuckled, holding his hands out in a surrendering motion that he forgot the snake could not see.

"I know I know. You wouldn't want that. I will do my best to keep that from being the outcome." The juvenile basilisk huffed at him and seemed to be trying to glare without eyes. After a moment of a rather passable glare he settled his head back down on the bench, still tense.

The Headmaster only laughed again and patted the serpent's head before starting in on his usual ramble. He spoke at length about the spells he'd been researching, often going off on a tangent and frequently interrupting himself with some random thought. It was over an hour before he called a halt to the visit and hauled himself to his feet.

"As much as I enjoy whiling away the day here I must be getting back to my research." He patted the spiked head one last time before a flick of his wand replaced the muzzle.

"I will return as often as I can." He headed for the door, to be met by Luna who had come down to visit the basilisk herself.

The Headmaster of course was already aware that she knew the snake's secret and merely reminded her not to stay too long as Professor Snape was always looking for reasons to take House points. Luna smiled that empty smile of hers in response. He left, and she turned her attention to the snake that was her year-mate.

"Good afternoon Asmodues. How are you doing today?" She used the name of his serpent form, as there was a chance someone would come by. And besides, Asmodues may have been Harry Potter but the person he was now was quite different.

Harry was amused at the use of the name and with a soft greeting nudged his nose against her shoulder. The girl giggled and hugged him.

"I do hope you're changed back soon. You're missing… well not much actually, not in the way of school work or politics. I don't think you'd like what's going on in Hogwarts right now… the new Defense teacher is rather awful at the job. But you are going to miss the pixie migration tonight, I even brought a telescope out to see them. Oh!" She reached into a pocket and pulled out a charm like the one she always wore.

"I heard from Dad that nargles are particularly nasty to reptiles. So I made you something to keep them away, though it took a while to find enough string." The basilisk was rather confused by this point, as he couldn't see that she held anything. He felt it though, when Luna wraps the thin cord around his neck and worked on getting the fit proper so that it wouldn't come off.

"It'll keep most of the nargles away, and it looks just like the one I wear all the time…just bigger. I do hope the smell won't be too offensive." She sighed, not yet noticing how the snake went stiff as she'd put the necklace on him, "I need to go soon, I'd come down and wake you to listen to the jellie-wins sing but you're sick still and need your sleep." The smile in her voice was easily heard.

The snake, however, wasn't listening. A thin whine tore from his throat past the way his body had frozen at the feel of the cord around his neck.

"Harry?" She used his real name, as it was suddenly clear that something was wrong. Luna wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing and she all but snatched the necklace from the snake. His ridged panic immediately eased.

"I'll just hang it on a branch then…" She froze herself a moment and stared. There was thick scaring nestled in among the serpent's glossy scales. Scaring that ringed his throat as if he'd been brutally and painfully collared at some point. Judging from where he'd been the past almost year, Luna was sure that that was exactly what had happened to him.

"Oh, I see." Sadness echoed in her words and she petted his head with gentle hands.

"Anyone would be upset over that. I often wonder why dogs and cats even allow it." She turned and tied the pendant to a low branch of the nearest tree. She then settled down next to the snake, using him as a backrest, and told him all about the strange things she had seen and heard of.

Harry gave a soft rumble that sounded like an apology and nuzzled his bound nose into her hands. She smiled and petted his head as she talked. Eventually she turned to subjects less fanciful.

"The others miss you, too, you know. Ginny, Ron and Hermione the most. They're all convinced you're still alive and are terribly worried about you. I do try to keep their spirits up, but without telling them the truth I fear that they are just going to keep falling." Harry gave voice to a soft whine leaning head against her.

"It's alright Harry. Soon you'll be able to spend time with them again, just like before." The Ravenclaw girl patter the scales again, optimistic as always. She shifted the snake head from her lap and stood. Harry nuzzled her on her way out.

"I'll visit you as soon as I can Asmodues." She left, humming a tune known only to herself under her breath.

The snake 'watched' her leave and then went back to his dozing, grateful he had people visiting and trying to ignore his solitude. Thankfully for the bored reptile it wasn't his last visit of the day.

Late that evening, when most students were safely back in their dorms, the Potions Master made his way out of the castle. His destination of course as the heavily warded greenhouse. He told himself it was merely for potions ingredients and that he was not going to down to visit the snake child. With a flick of his wand the door opened and the made sure to close it behind him.

In the dark the snake gave a startled hiss as the muzzle wrapping around his nose woke him from a rather sound sleep. He reared, tongue flickering in rapid successions. He relaxed when he recognized Snape's scent. Part of him marveled at his comfort with the Potions Master's presence, but most of his mind was grateful for any company. He hissed a greeting and was mildly amused when Snape coughed, clearly hiding his discomfort at the snake relaxing at his presence.

"Pardon the intrusion boy, but I require a bit of your venom." He magiced the muzzle off and unpacked the vial he had prepared to store the venom in, as it would eat straight through regular materials.

Metal clinked against glass and Harry tilted his head. His tongue lapped out and he tasted metal where flesh should be.

"I would be foolish to attempt this in the dark with no protection." The smirk in Snape's voice was audible. Harry was confused, and the sound that rippled from his throat was full of the emotion.

"Chain mail Potter. Rather heavily enchanted chain mail." The boy turned snake gave a short nod of understanding. He opened his mouth, familiar with the routine as this was not the first time that Snape had collected venom. Glass clinked against a fang and with an easy muscle contraction the deadly liquid flowed into the vial.

"Enough." At the word Harry ceased letting his venom flow and waited until he knew Snape's hands were clear before he relaxed his mouth closed, jaw working a little to ease the odd feeling of holding the unnatural position.

The Potions Master tucked the carefully sealed vial away and removed the protective gloves.

"My gratitude, as always." The usual words were a little strained now that he knew exactly who he'd been thanking. On reflex he went to replace the muzzle, but checked himself and left the snake's mouth free. There would be no threat from the boy, no matter his form, now. With a sigh he settled on the bench, staring off into the dark beyond the greenhouse glass.

Harry gave a soft sound, not quite a hiss and laced with threads of concern and settled his head next to the man. Snape was tired and stressed and Harry could taste his weariness.

"I'd rather be out in the quiet night than inside just now." He sounded as if he was trying to explain away his continued presence, "So many 'cheerful' faces; all that merriment. It makes me ill."

Harry snorted, unsurprised by this admonition. Snape ignored him.

"I dread the weekends…almost moreso than I loath Christmas or that wretched February fourteenth." His voice was bitter now and Harry winced and hissed, as he didn't particularly enjoy Valentine's day either.

"Do not mistake me. I enjoy the lack of impudent, lazy, inattentive children coming to class, but I detest seeing them all so….joyful." he said 'joyful' as if it was the most repulsive thing to be thought up.

It brought yet another snort from the basilisk, though this one hid a snicker of amusement. He shifted, coiling his long body around the bench and shifting his head closer to the once hated teacher. The Potions Master shook his head and gave the serpent an odd look.

"You realize that you are acting like a contented dog?" His voice held a sneer, but Harry was well versed now in picking out the tiniest subtleties in the human voice and knew it was forced. "But it is better than your usual rebellious behavior." The comparison to a dog got him hissed at in mild protest. He was ignored.

Neither snake nor man noticed the figures furtively approaching the greenhouse through the deepening dark.

"I prefer the night to the day. It is quiet, serene. The darkness does not frighten, for even a moonless night is lit by stars." He smiled, secure in the knowledge that the serpent at his side could not see it.

"Being able to look out the window and see the stars was one thing I sorely missed when I was at school. As was being able to run and see Lily whenever I wished." His gaze fell to the quietly listening basilisk, "She would let me know she was home by lighting a flashlight in her window. When there was darkness I knew she was either asleep or gone." Again he smiled, this time at the snake child who was hanging on his every word.

Outside the greenhouse the watchers had gotten close enough to hear the one sided conversation.

"Lily? He can't be talking about Lily Potter to that thing, can he?" Hermione's shocked whisper was cut off by Ron's even more shocked whisper.

"Bloody h-" The curse got cut off by an elbow in his ribs. He glared at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Snape can smile. The world's coming to an end. That's a perfectly good reason to swear." Hermione wasn't convinced and they both fell silent to listen as Snape began talking again.

"At school though, I was banished, locked away in the recesses of the dungeons with the rest of my House. She, like some medieval maiden, was hidden from me in an inaccessible tower. Class was welcome then, as was any time I could be by her side. She always drew people to her, with her warmth and kindness. How could she not? She had many, many friends from the other Houses, and all adored her like a sister." He snorted, "She deserved far better siblings than the toad she was cursed with."

Harry hissed at the mention of Petunia, scaled lips pulling back over his fangs. Snape merely chuckled at the display of aggression and patted the reptilian head.

"Calm boy. I will say no more of the toad." The basilisk subsided, nudging head against him. Another pat and the Potions Master shifted the nose away from him with a gentle shove. The narrative continued.

"My happiest moments were with Lily of course. In between classes we would sit on the hill overlooking the lake and while I attempted to help her study she would daydream." His harsh voice softened for a moment, "She was loveliest when she did. When it rained we would move ourselves to the library, but she was ever happiest when the weather was favorable. She was so melancholy when it rained."

Harry gave a soft sound. He never enjoyed the rain…and his new form and lack of sight made the dislike worse.

The Gryffindors lurking outside had matching horrified looks on their faces. Snape, feared Potions Master and evil, emotionless bat, was bearing his soul to a deadly, man eating snake. Both were repulsed, but Hermione was paying close attention. She could tell Harry about his mum now…when he was found.

"When it rained I would try to cheer her up. A short note before class that merely said 'Don't be sad, I'm here.'…oddly enough, it seemed to work and she would invariably reply. Either with a drawing that made us both chuckle or with a simple 'Thank you, Sev'. Her face would brighten again and all would be well." He sighed, staring into the dark still.

"I relied on her too much, I think. When Tosser and his numbskull compatriots would torment me she always came to my aide. She always found a way to make me smile again. I knew I needed to lean on her less, but my effort to distance myself led to one of my deepest regrets." He faltered and fell silent, not wishing to continue.

Harry tilted his head. He could literally taste the older man's anguish over whatever memory it was. He gave a low, soft whine and nudged his nose against Snape. The Potions Master was one of the few humans the basilisk had managed to bring himself to trust again and the anticipated pain from his tale hurt.

For his part, Severus was slowly coming to the realization that perhaps, just perhaps, Albus had been correct about the boy's character. There was concern on that reptilian face, true concern. All the more shocking was that the emotion had to run deep, for expression did not show well in reptiles.

"You will not be so understanding soon, boy." His voice was hesitant, and the words spilled unchecked and unbidden from his resisting lips.

"In our fifth year my Levicorpus spell was…divulged to James Potter. He attacked me with it and everyone joined in tormenting me." His face flushed in remembered shame and rage and the basilisk pulled back a hair. "The humiliation was worse than any I had before suffered. As always, Lily came to my defense… but when I fell to the ground everyone had become an enemy and I even turned on her." His voice wavered and Harry's constantly flickering tongue tasted salt.

"I…I uttered the most vile thing to her that could have been said. I called her 'mudblood'." The tears overflowed and his voice cracked, "Even now I hate myself for it, even now I wish to retract those words, to go back in time and undo it. I wanted to die in that moment… The betrayal, the heartache on her face… I will never be forgiven for the sin of hurting her." The tears, locked away for so long, ran freely now and his head dropped to his hand in his despair.

The basilisk that was Harry Potter twitched as the man broke down. The last thing he had expected when Snape started visiting was this. He found himself wanting to comfort the man, for Harry could no longer deny the Potion Master's humanity. In some corner of his mind the basilisk claimed him as an ally, maybe even as a potential friend…as far as his now suspicious mind could trust any human enough to call them friend.

The snake sighed and voiced a hollow, aching whine. He was shivering with words and emotions he could not express as he curled around the distraught man in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort.

Outside the watchers were gaping in shock.

"How awful! How could he do that to Lily?" Hermione was quickly recovering from discovering Snape had emotions. Ron, however, was not so adaptable.

"Now he's crying?" he cursed before Hermione could stop him, "The sky's going to start falling at any bloody minute!"

Snape, of course, had no idea he was being watched and continued to weep with the basilisk wrapped around him. Eventually there were no more tears left to cry that night and his dark head lifted, red eyes to be met with the sight of a serpent curled about him and whining like a worried dog.

"I…..I have not wept since the day she died. I swore I would never shed another tear…Never let myself feel again." There was a strange note in his voice as he stared at the snake that seemed to be desperately trying to comfort him. Something in him broke free and he gently pulled the snake's head to him in an approximation of a hug. The act was stiff and hesitant, as if he expected the reptile to pull away from him.

"I see now that Albus's words were true…you are indeed Lily's son…"

That particular revelation had Hermione bolting up right in shock.

"WHAT?"

Ron just fainted.

Harry was aware of none of this and gave a soft rumble as he was hugged, body curling around the man in his own 'hug'. The moment they were having, however, was gone, for Snape had seen the movement from outside the greenhouse.

He snarled and shoved the serpent away, wiping his tear stained face with his sleeve as he went.

"Nosy brats! Can I not show one moment of weakness without an audience?"

Harry gave a startled hiss as he pushed abruptly aside and as the man left so quickly he left the door wide open. But for his shock he recovered quickly enough to realizes that someone had been spying on them… again.

Hermione saw Snape coming and desperately tried to rouse her passed out companion. She failed.

"Ron! You stupid git! Wake up!" She ended up levitating him so she could run and take him with her.

Her voice echoed into the greenhouse and Harry knew just who had been watching. With a sharp his she followed Snape from the greenhouse, faster than the humans, and blocked the escape route. He may still be thin and scarred, but he was a basilisk still and the hiss that rose from his fang filled maw froze Hermione in her tracks.

With Ron still unconscious she tried once more to turn to run from the snake, only to be face-to-face with a more than irate Snape. The Potions Master grabbed her by her shirt collar, pinning her in place and making her drop Ron. The other Gryffindor woke, only to faint again at the sight of the basilisk right in his face.

"You will rue this day, Miss Granger." The professor's voice was a hiss worthier of any serpent and Hermione gave a little squeak of fear.

Harry snorted as Ron passed out again. He gave voice to a low, menacing hiss. At Hermione for her snooping…and at Snape for terrifying her.

Severus took the warning as it was given and dropped the girl. He took a step back with a sneer fixed to his sallow features.

"It wouild seem that his 'loyalty' persists even in this situation." He glared at the Gryffindor huddled on the ground, "What did you see? What did you hear?"

Harry relaxed as he dropped the girl, resting his head on the ground in an attempt to be nonthreatening. It was an effort that was futile from the start.

Hermione stared at the suddenly placid reptile and then back at Snape, shaking.

"I… I don't know. I… you were… and… THAT THING IS NOT HARRY!" Broken and terror stricken and she screamed the last as if mere volume would change the truth.

The basilisk jerked as if sucker punched. A whine ripped from him, an aching keen that tore at the heart. Hermione whipped around at the sound.

"But it isn't… it **can't **be Harry," Her voice wavered, "It's an evil creature…" Snape frowned and stepped up behind her, threatening.

"Dark does not necessarily mean evil." He moved past her and laid a hand on the serpent's jaggedly spiked head. Harry flinched from the touch with another whine.

"Come. If you are seen outside it will cause more harm than good." He started for the greenhouse, pausing to let the serpent go in ahead of him. The basilisk did so, slow and listless. His lack of attention cost him as he ran painfully into the door frame. It was a measure of the snake's state of mind that he did not so much as twitch at the pain.

Severus winced as the basilisk-child hit the frame, a bubble of sympathy forming for the tortured creature. Hermione followed at a distance, staring at the battered serpent.

"I can't believe it's him… there's… no magic that can turn someone permanently into a magical creature. There's not even magic to turn someone temporarily into a magical creature!" Her voice took on a wild edge of hysteria.

Snape glared at her, lip curling in disgust.

"Well the Dark Lord found a way. A perfect torture for the body and soul. Miss Granger…if you feel so strongly then solve the puzzle yourself. As I did." He stepped inside the greenhouse, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Hermione stared at him through the glass for a moment, stunned past words. The shock only lasted as long as it took to realize that she and Ron would not be getting in trouble for the night's events. She collected her unconscious year-mate and bolted for the safety of the castle, her mind whirling.

Inside the greenhouse Snape settled himself on the bench, letting himself be of some comfort to the abused snake. Yet even in the quiet it took some time for Harry to approach him, and he was shivering as he did so. A soft whine rose from him as he leaned against the professor's legs like a beaten dog.

With a sigh that held more than frustration the Potions Master petted the spiked head, knowing that the creature took some comfort from the contact. He was at a loss for words but his overworked and scrambled mind managed to piece together something coherent.

"Do not despair, I am here." He honestly did not expect that roughly the same words he had used with the boy's mother to work in this situation, but it was the best he could do. Severus Snape had not been molded to be a creature of compassion.

To his amazement the boy-turned-snake gave a soft sigh and leaned more against him, tense coils relaxing a fraction. The trembling did not ease, but he lost the edge of his despair that had been clinging to his thin frame.

Severus could not help the faint smile that crossed his face. Eventually the shaking eased.

He stayed with the boy until mere hours before dawn. He was already dreading the horrible headache and exhaustion he knew would come on the morrow, but as long as Lily's son was alright, nothing else mattered.

And Harry was alright. Not good, it would take him a very long time to be good, but he was better. It was enough.


	7. Chapter 6

It was pointed out to me that it seemed unlikely that Snape would not hear anyone sneaking up on him. However, the greenhouse is enchanted to let in no noise; otherwise the basilisk would be rather badly harmed every morning when Hargid's roosters started crowing. On the other hand, noise can get out, which is how the kids keep sneaking up on him, and besides, Ron and Hermione have experience sneaking around.^.^

It was Dumbledore that visited the next day, coming down near midday. He brought with him a rather large rat that Mrs. Norris had been having rather too much fun torturing to death. The headmaster figured the snake could use the pick-me-up of the treat after last night, though the news he brought with him would likely do more than the small bite a rat was to the large snake.

"Good day, my lad." His voice was carefully cheerful, "Severus informed me of last night's events…..I am truly sorry that they reacted that way." He patted the reptile's spike crowned head and banished the muzzle.

Harry merely gave an odd sound in response, opening his mouth a ways so the headmaster could toss the rodent into his waiting maw. There was no way he'd be able to take something as small as a rat from the man without the chance of hurting him and Dumbledore knew it. With a sad smile he did as silently bid, frowning as Harry swallowed it with none of his usual enthusiasm over food.

The old man sighed and settled on his bench with another pat to the reptile's head.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end. But I do have some news that will cheer you up considerably," his voice brightened with unfeigned good humor and Harry tilted his head to him.

"Your godfather has been cleared of his charges. Enough people saw Pettigrew at the final battle, and working for Voldemort no less, that had to believe that Sirius was framed. So now there is a manhunt out for Pettigrew and Sirius is free to live as he likes." Harry couldn't see the beaming smile on the old man's face but he could hear it in his words and he gave a delighted hiss that was nearly a croon. The old man chuckled at the sound and patted the spiked head yet again.

"I'm glad the news lifted your spirits my boy." There was real delight in his tone, overlaying exhaustion, "Though it does give me yet another reason to work ever harder to return you to human form, as alas I cannot even tell him you are safe as you are." His voice fell, soft and sad and determined.

Harry rumbled and shook his head slightly. Dumbledore was already working too hard on the problem and no amount of false cheer could hide the scent of fatigue from the serpent's tongue. Another pat to the head told the basilisk that his silent objections were going to be ignored yet again. He was proven correct as the Headmaster picked up his story telling from the last time he'd been down and Harry settled in to listen. It was all he could do.

An hour later Dumbledore gave a momentary pause in his storytelling, noting the progress of the other two thirds of the Gryffindor Golden trio as they hesitantly approached the greenhouse. They were talking, and looked as though they'd been arguing with each other the entire way down. As one they saw him and both paused, clearly surprised to see the Headmaster locked in with the unmuzzled basilisk.

"It would seem that you have some visitors." His voice was neutral and he gently shifted Harry away so that he could get up and let the children in.

"Come in Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. I hope you both are doing well." Tone jovial now, and only harry could hear the falseness of it.

They entered at his welcome, Ron a few steps behind Hermione, arms crossed and looking sullen and nervous. Hermione though, merely looked sheepish, though there was a thread of desperate hope in her brown eyes.

Harry for his part pulled back as they came into his sanctuary, keeping well behind Dumbledore. The Headmaster glanced back to him and his voice took on a reassuring note.

"Everything is fine my boy." His twinkling gaze returned to the human children, "I heard some interesting things about you two last night…That you perhaps snuck down after hours to spy on someone?" Neutral again, neither approving nor disapproving.

"We…..we only did it 'cause Snape was actin' so bloody weird! He's gone completely loony!" Ron's outburst and curse was met by Hermione's elbow to the boys gut.

"Professor…what we did was wrong, and…after some thinking I realize that what said last night was wrong as well. I…" She looked down, voice trembling, "I started thinking about everything that's happened. About what Professor Snape said as well…the….the pieces all fit together."

"Hermione!" Ron's protest fell on deaf ears. The Gryffindor girl moved around Dumbledore and approached the basilisk.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Tears started to fall and she hung her head, unable to move closer.

Ron sighed, "Everyone's gone bonkers."

Harry just whined as Hermoine addressed him directly, pulling back for a moment before gathering his own nerves and shifting forward to carefully nudge his nose into her hands. Ron gulped at the movement and took a step back from the reptile. Hermione was almost expecting the motion and reached down. Her hands were shaking and her breath hitched but she still took the snake's scarred head into her arms.

"I'm so sorry…I wish I'd seen it sooner…" she was sobbing now, and Dumbledore gave her a gentle, tired smile and patted her on the back.

"There there, he didn't want you to know yet. Being his friend I'm sure you both know his mind and heart and the reason that he did not want to tell you." Hermione nodded to his words, tuning to look up at him.

"He…he wouldn't want to take the chance that we'd reject him." Her voice broke again and she clung to the Headmaster with renewed tears, as she had very nearly done exactly what Harry had feared she'd do.

Harry gave another deep whine. He could hear her sobbing and the pain in her voice and taste her tears and desperately wanted to comfort her. The body of a basilisk however, is not made to give comfort to a human and he had to settle for mere contact. He leaned his nose carefully against her leg, body shaking from emotions that he had no real way to express, though the pained whine rising from his throat came close.

Hermione jumped as the snake touched her, but the fear lasted only a moment before Gryffindor courage asserted itself. Moving slowly, for she knew no blind thing would appreciate quick movements, she wrapped shaking arms around the serpents head and hugged him.

Behind them Ron was watching with a bewildered look on his face. He was more than a little frusturated by all this talk of the man eating dark creature being his best mate, but Dumbledore believed it was Harry…He sighed.

"Professor…is it true?" His voice held the faintest tremor and the clear hope that the headmaster would deny the claim. The old man dashed his think hopes with a sad, gentle smile.

"Yes Ronald. Asmodues is indeed our dear friend Harry Potter…and he needs his friends now more than ever." The boy stared at him and then looked back at the snake shivering under Hermione's hug. Slowly, as if he expected the reptile to attack at any second he walked over to join her. Dumbledore had said it, and Ron had yet to know the old man to be wrong.

"Harry?" The Gryffindor's voice shivered as he asked. In response the basilisk gave a sound like a sigh and the briefest of nods.

Ron broke at the confirmation that the tortured creature was indeed his best mate. He hugged the reptile along with Hermione, tears filling his own eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry." The boy's voice cracked and talking became impossible as both fifth years broke down and cried over the state that their friend was in, and what he had gone through.

Harry gave a deep whine and shifted into a loose coil around his friends. He leaned into them, careful with his strength and the spikes adorning his body. They knew and they still accepted him, and that was more than he could have possibly hoped for.

Albus stood back from the tearfilled and highly emotional reunion with that sad smile still adorning his features. The old Headmaster waited until they had both cried themselves out and gently ushered them from the greenhouse. Staying with the basilisk in their distraught state for too long would only have an adverse effect upon Harry's rather delicate mental state. Not a one of the trio argued with him.

Later that day, going on into evening, Snape found the time to visit the greenhouse. It was just the beginning of dinner up at the castle so the chances of some errant student coming down to spy on him was rather low.

Harry reared his head as the door opened and the muzzle wrapped around his nose. His tongue flickered rapidly towards the human heat signature and the surge of adrenaline eased at Snape's scent.

"Evening Mister Potter." His voice was tight and he held himself with a frigid rigidity. Yet the basilisk relaxed further and hissed a greeting despite the tone. The action had the Potions Master quirking a dark brow even as he took his normal seat on the bench.

"I have come to inform you that I will not be sharing any more…stories, with you. I would prefer to keep what little is left of my dignity intact." Harry just sighed. That explained his demeanor and the snake couldn't blame him for the choice. It hurt that he wouldn't be hearing anything more about his mother or even Snape's own past, but he honestly hadn't expected the story telling to last long anyway.

"Don't sigh like that boy. You have more pride than to mope over the lack of some old man's memories." Sharp and bitter and Harry snorted and shook his head. He had very little in the way of pride now as most of it had been beaten and starved out of him. Snape gave the reptile a look and sighed, easing up a fraction.

"Very well…I suppose I can continue." There was still a note of pain in his voice, as the memories he had been sharing had taken an unpleasant turn as of late. He decision was rewarded with the snake child relaxing and voicing a soft hiss that could have been nothing but a 'thank you'. It brought a smirk that was very nearly a smile to the Potions Master's face. He patted the spiked head and his amusement grew as he reptile even further relaxed under the attention.

"Now what to tell you…I do not wish to elaborate on how your mother despised me after the…incident." The basilisk shuddered and shook his head, not particularly wanting to hear that anguish in Snape's voice again. His head was patted again for his agreement as the man gathered his thoughts.

"Perhapse the time I caught a particularly horrid cold. During the summer months wizarding medicines were…unattainable in my home. I had to make do with common muggle cures, none effective in the least." The serpent at his side huffed in agreement.

"Well, your mother, despite my father's attempts to run her off, came to me in secret. The silly girl even went so far as to climb through my window to bring me cough syrup. My mother smuggled me a proper potion later but I did tell Lily that it was her that led to my quick recovery. We were…" he paused, thinking, "twelve at the time I believe."

Harry gave a soft, amused hiss. Snape failed to suppress his own smile, the expression coming far too easily as he was slowly using it more.

"It was rather amusing. We could be happy with so little back then." He continued his stories from when he and Lily had been young. Harry of course listened with his usual rapt attention, relaxing further as all of the tension that he'd felt at Snape's entrance left him completely.

An hour later the till then quiet serpent grew agitated, the reason for which became shortly apparent. It was a feeding day and Hagrid came down at his appointed time with yet another already dead pig. The half giant gave the now silent and glowering Snape a mildly confused glance, but asked no questions about the man's continued presence.

"Evenin' Professor Snape. Didn't know ye'd be down 'ere. Jus' came in ta feed Azzy."

"Obviously." Hagrid ignored the biting tone and removed the snake's muzzle, dropping the pig in front of his nose.

"We should prob'ly leave 'im be so 'e can eat." The tone said the man didn't expect Snape to listen. He wasn't disappointed.

"I very much doubt the serpent will mistake me for something to eat when there is food right in front of him." Still sarcastic and biting. Hagrid shrugged.

"Suit yerself. I'll make sure ye get left alone. Dumbledore tol' me 'bout all the students sneakin' about an' I'll make sure t' keep 'em from interuptin' yer work."

"See that you do." The man sneered as the half giant shook his head and left.

Harry for his part was completely ignoring them both in favor of finding the pigs head and beginning the long process of swallowing it down. Snape watched him with morbid fascination as the serpent engulfed the large pig. It slid down that long throat and the Potions Master suppressed a shudder at knowing exactly what those jaws could to if that was a human in them.

The basilisk didn't notice the human's discomfort, and just settled his head right back next to Snape once his food was gone, perfectly content to let the man continue his story telling. Severus managed, barely, not to start as the reptile joined him again and after a moment picked back up.

"During the winter of our fourth year Lily and I departed for the holiday season…it was odd that I should be called home. Each year before I been left at Hogwarts. It was not be a joyous Yule…My father had died." He shifted, staring off into the darkness beyond the greenhouse.

"I don't know Lily found out before the obituary ran in the local periodical but he morning of the funeral I stepped out and there she was. Dressed all in black and waiting for me she looked more saddened than either my mother or I did. She took my hand when I met her by the gate and told me everything would be alright. I told her she didn't have to come just to try to comfort us, but she did anyway." He sighed, black eyes closing a moment, "Your mother always cared for others before herself."

The reptile at his side made a soft sound and nudges head ever so slightly against him. It was depressing that the professor couldn't think of any happy memories, but Harry would take what he could get. Snape gave a sad smile, though the expression didn't show in his words.

"I hated my father. He was a muggle and though me a monster for what I was. He treated mother cruelly, and yet, Lily knew that I worked so hard at school to gain his favor. Having lost that she knew I needed the comfort of a friend." He glanced at the snake at his side, "I worked hard to repay her for that kindness, even after she…came to hate me." He paused and Harry tasted tears for a momet before the man coughed and suppressed the reaction.

"In fact, not even a year after leaving Hogwarts I heard in a roundabout way that the newer Wolfsbane potions were no longer potent, and given Lily's friendship to Lupin I knew his days of living 'normally' were numbered…but though the thought of that self-serving wolf being put into a cage…" Harry hissed softly and Snape rephrased, "I knew it would sadden Lily to think of him in any kind of pain. So I researched, and modified the potion once again, making it more potent, better…so that Lily would never have to face loosing yet another friend."

Harry gave a startled hiss at that tidbit of knowledge, having no idea that Snape had been the one to perfect Wolfsbane enough to give werewolves a normal life. The reaction actually got a laugh out of the dour man.

"It is something I do not care to spread around. I believe that if the world found out about it I would go lock myself away in a cave somewhere…You knowing, oddly, does not leave me ill at ease." The snake snorted and shook his head, silently agreeing that he wouldn't say anything to anyone….even if they did get him human again. Snape patted his head and harry could hear the continued smile in his voice.

"Well, since you bear my secrets so very well I will admit aloud something I'm sure by this point you already know. I loved her. I loved Lily Evans with all my heart and soul, from the first moment I first saw that scarlet head of hair of hers. And…" the amusement in his tone faded away and he sighed, "and I love her still. I will love her until the day I die and will adore her even when I am in Hell and she in Heaven." Glances down at the snake, "And don't you try to contradict me, for all I've attempted redemption in helping you I know I am going to burn in the end."

Harry just hissed and shook his head, poking him with the tip of his nose. It got him an eye roll and a careful shove away.

"You are a bleeding heart, boy. Though it was one of your mother's best qualities, in you, it is near foolish." There was a sneer in his voice and Harry could feel him pulling away again. He hissed softly and nudged him.

"Do you intend to do that whenever I attempt to be myself?" His voice was biting. The snake gave a derisive snort, what Snape called 'himself' was a mask and they both knew it. It got his head shoved away and Snape stood, tense again.

"Do you know how long it has taken me to shake off the reputation I had as a student? To become a man that is respected by his peers and feared by his pupils? The events of my life, both the good and the bad, have shaped me, turned me into this. And if that vile creature I had to 'serve' for so long had not murdered my one source of comfort in this world, perhaps…perhaps, Miser Potter," Harry's name was mocking as it dropped from the man's lips, "I would be less bitter. Perhaps I would be a better man. But as it stands that _thing_ that I so foolishly swore loyalty too, to whom Dumbledore had me groveling to, murdered the only shard of goodness that was left in my blackened soul!" He snarled the last few sentences in a volume just short of screaming and Harry suppressed a whine as he pulled back from him. The man didn't notice, and continued his rant.

"I will _never _reclaim it…Were it not for my loyalty to her, above all others, or that damnable oath I made to the old man I would have ended my life the moment I heard she was gone!" Now Harry voiced that whine, thin and pained and the basilisk came hesitantly forward and curled around him, carefully putting his head in the man's hands.

Snape froze as the larger serpent coiled about him, expecting some form of attack, one that would be rightly deserved in his mind. He relaxed as nothing came of it, and slowly came to realization that this was meant to be something of a 'hug'. Hands that he did not realize were shaking came up to cradle the snake's head.

"I…still think about it. About just ending it. No one would miss me, nor remember me favorably…no one would care about the suffering I'd endured or the sacrifices I've made…" His voice shook and Harry tasted tears, "No one would cry for me, just as no one cried for my father…the only one who would have is long gone."

Harry hissed softly, leaning into Snape with care for his size. He was shivering again, anxious and desperately wishing he could speak, if just to tell the human he had somehow come to care for that someone at least would mourn him.

Severus felt the serpent's shivering and knew that there were few things that would cause the snake to act like that, fear, pain…..or sadness.

"You cannot mean to tell me that you would mourn my passing, boy." The tiniest thread of hope in his voice and Harry nodded in his hands. Snape shook his head, but was none the less somehow relieved, somehow comforted, by that knowledge.

"Again you prove to be your mother's son." He gently released the serpents head and dried his face, as if there had not been tears there a moment before, "Don't worry, I've no intention of ending my existence by my own hands. I'd have done it back then, if I'd truly wanted to." He patted the snake's head and settled back onto the bench.

"I've a promise to keep. I cannot die just yet." Harry relaxed, head tilted, but he had no way of asking about what promise Snape was talking about…and he doubted the man would tell him anyway. He shifted back to put his head on the bench again, relaxing as the man seemed to be in a better mood for his near breakdown.

"Now…to leave melancholy behind, would you prefer to hear more cheerful memories about your mother?" Harry gave an immediate nod that didn't surprise Snape in the slightest.

"Then, perhaps this will pique your interest. When we were thirteen your mother and I went to Hogsmead for the day, it was out first outing to the village. While the others muddled about Lily seemed intent on trying her hand at making pies in the Hogshead Inn, saying that she could do better than the proprietor. It was ludicrous of course, but she didn't listen to word anyone said." He chuckled, "We spent the entire trip baking, ended up white as ghosts and covered head to toe in flour. Somehow we managed to have fun…a word you know I rarely use." Harry snorted in agreement, mildly shocked that Snape would admit that anything was fun at all.

"We were both reprimanded for returning in such a state and I was the subject of baking related pranks and jokes for months, but it was worth it to see her so happy."

He paused and then snorted, "Shortly after that she rescued a squirrel that had somehow managed to get up into Gryffindor tower. She told me , the other girls thought it was a rat. They had chased the helpless thing out until Filche's cat saw it, and had she not scooped it up at the last moment, it would have been its meal. In the chaos, the rodent's leg had broken. She asked for assistance from the nurse, and after wrapping its leg and building a nest for it out of old boxes and cotton, she nursed the thing back to health. She got detention once for brining the box to class, to show me, but she was happy as long as it wasn't going to be taken away and killed." Harry snorted in dry amusement, after the stories Snape had been telling him none of this surprised him at all.

Yet another story came, and another, until nearly one in the morning and the Potions Master finally noticed what time it was. He stood, putting his emotionless mask back in place as he prepared to leave.

"I must say, these visits, for all the emotion they conjure up, have been…enjoyable." He sounded as if he wished to say more but didn't, merely patted the snake on the head one last time.

"Rest well, boy. Tomorrow I will no doubt be swamped with work but if I've any time I will stop by." The serpent gave a soft rumble in response, bumped head into his hand and pulled back with a hiss that sounded like a 'good night' slithering into the corner he usually slept in even as Snape left the greenhouse.

Severus gave the battered serpent one last, long look and then turned to leave. For the first time in years he dared feel hope about anything, but that boy deserved to get some form of life back, even if Snape would be loath to see James face on him.


End file.
